


You Could Be A Pop Star

by fakebodies



Category: Tango & Cash (1989)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing in the Shower, bc he's really cute, it's so cute it's SO cute like honestly, ray teases cash over his terrible singing voice but it's ok, they get pizza and ray calls cash cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Gabriel Cash has a terrible singing voice. Like, seriously awful. It's okay though, 'cause he's cute.





	You Could Be A Pop Star

It wasn't uncommon for Gabe to leave the door to his apartment open if he knew Ray was coming over. He could handle himself, and the people in his apartment building were good. Even if they weren't, there's not really anything anyone would want to steal, so he's safe either way. He also, obviously, trusts Ray, so he has no problem just climbing into the shower with his door unlatched. Ray would be there soon, and nobody had tried to kill him recently so Gabe figures it's safe.

Ray arrives at Gabe's apartment earlier than he'd planned, but he can just get himself a drink and wait for Gabe to finish getting ready. No problem. He climbs the stairs, about to open the door and make his way to Gabe's kitchen for a beer when something stops him. Gabe left the radio on a lot, and loudly- it was definitely on now -but there's something else. Then, it hits him. Gabe Cash is singing in the shower. Passionately and very, very off-key. Ray almost laughs.

Gabe doesn't notice Ray standing in his kitchen as he moves from the bathroom to the bedroom to get dressed, still singing just as loudly. He comes out of the bedroom with a hairbrush in his hands, alternating between actually brushing his hair and singing into it like a microphone. He freezes when he finally sees Ray, and that's when Ray starts to laugh.

"Aw shit, how long have you been here?" Gabe scowls.

"Long enough to hear two whole songs. You could be a real pop star, you know that?" Ray smirks. Gabe glares at him, shouldering past to get a beer.

"Shut up. Asshole."

Ray slips his arm around Gabe's waist, pulling him close and kissing his neck.  
"I think it's cute."

Gabe grins when he hears that, kissing Ray's cheek.  
"Of course you do. I'm adorable."

"Very."

"The cutest." Gabe nods, face serious. Ray hums in agreement, turning Gabe's chin for a real kiss. Gabe rests his hand on Ray's cheek, leaving it there when they break the kiss.

"You're never gonna forget this, are you?"

"Not a chance. You sounded terrible."

"Gee, thanks." Gabe rolls his eyes, "You sure know how to charm a guy."

"Hm, maybe I could let it go. If you went out for dinner with me." Ray shrugs, his arm still around Gabe's waist. Gabe pretends to think.

"I don't know, what restaurant are we talking about?"

"Isn't there a pizza place around here?" Ray feigns ignorance, and Gabe smiles. They both know there's a pizza joint near his apartment, specializing in overly-greasy pizza and cracked vinyl booths. It was Gabe's favorite.

"Yeah, I think there might be." Gabe nods, playing along, even though he's grinning and leaning his head on Ray's shoulder, "Should we call it a date?"

Ray squeezes Gabe's hip and nods. "Whenever you're ready."

"Now seems like a good time to me." Gabe kisses Ray's cheek before shutting off the radio and the light in the kitchen, following Ray down to his car. Once they're both seated, he kisses Ray again.

"Thanks for not teasing me about my beautiful singing voice."

"How could I tease someone as cute as you?" Ray smiles, starting the car. Gabe grins at him.

"You really think I'm cute?"

"I do."

"Awwww." Gabe laughs, warm and affectionate.

"You did say it yourself. You're very adorable." Ray says, parking the car and walking up to the restaurant with Gabe. Gabe grins at him, leading Ray to the same booth they usually got. Ray never understood why Gabe liked it here so much, but he figures a couple slices of overly-cheesed, overly-greasy pizza is worth it just for how much Gabe enjoys the place.

Gabe leans forward to conspiratorially whisper "love you," sliding his hand under the table. Ray just rolls his eyes, slipping his own hand down to squeeze Gabe's. He loved Gabe too, greasy pizza and terrible singing included.


End file.
